


be your goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, kind of inspired by temporary fix, yass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're both scared of commitment Harry thinks to himself some nights as he ponders why they arn't in a relationship with eachother. They'd be good together defiantly, he finds himself lost in his two am thoughts about Niall sometimes. To many times for it to not mean something. </p><p>But he's happy with what he has with Niall right now. He's happy he's the one that Niall calls when he's lonely and just needs him.<br/>He can live with that concept. </p><p> </p><p>Or self indulgent friends with benifits fic inspired by the masterpiece of a song called temporary fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	be your goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I am obsessed with temporary fix and this basically came out of that
> 
> Hope yall enjoyy

Harry didn't want to stand at the bar and stare at Niall all night, but he couldn't help it. He hated to admit it to himself, but he couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

He followed Niall's movements, every person he danced with, every guy or girl who whispered in his ear of vise versa. 

They had gone to the club to have a good time, but they both knew how the night would end. How it always ended. 

No he wasn't angry at Niall flirting with random people right in front of him, him and Niall weren't dating, they might as well be as everybody keeps telling them. 

Maybe they're both scared of commitment Harry thinks to himself some nights as he ponders why they arn't in a relationship with eachother. They'd be good together defiantly, he finds himself lost in his 2 am thoughts about Niall sometimes. To many times for it to not mean something. 

But he's happy with what he has with Niall right now. He's happy he's the one that Niall calls when he's lonely and just needs him.  
He can live with that concept. 

He's actually quite amused that Niall hasn't come over to him yet. He must be determined to make him a little jealous, he must think Harry's blind to the looks he keeps throwing him everytime a guy touches over him or a girl grinds on him. 

Harry acts like he isn't bothered right now, he'll show Niall how it really makes him feel later, when there alone. 

One hour later and Niall seems like he's stuck to a girl, Harry smirks, he finds it amusing that she thinks Niall's going to take her home with him. Poor girl. 

He knows Niall's been watching him too for a while now actually. But that's Just something they do. Rile each other up. It's just a part of the game they tend to play. 

Of course at the end of night they don't want nobody but eachother. So he decides it's been long enough since he's been sitting at the bar pretending to not notice Niall teasing him. He hops off the stool drinking back his coke and vodka and pushes past all the dancing bodies until he reaches out and touches Niall's waist gently, he immediately stops his dancing with the girl and turns around, smiling when he sees its Harry.  
"I've come borrow you for a second" he leans down saying it in Niall's ear so the boy hears him. 

Niall nods turning to say whatever to the girl he was dancing with, Harry pulls him away from the girl and over to a different part of the dance floor. He immediately pushes his front to Niall's backbone, so his torso is against Niall's lean back. 

"Do you really think I couldn't see the looks you've been sending me all night" Harry bends down to breath against Niall's ear as he starts grinding his crotch onto Niall's ass.  
Niall breaths deeply throwing his head back against Harry's shoulder and he moves his hips along with Harry's.  
"Well I was hoping you were looking at me too, which you were by the way" Niall replies as Harry chuckles a little starting to kiss down Niall's neck, teasing little kisses in the spots he knows make Niall moan. 

The music turns faster so he speeds up his grinding groaning lowly at the pressure.  
"So do you want to go back to mine have a good time like we planned" Harry mumbles in Niall's ear loving the way he whimpers slightly.  
"Please" 

 

☆☆

"We shouldn't be doing this" Niall mumbles through the kiss, his panting breaths hitting Harry's wet red lips he licks over them teasingly, like he always does, which makes Harry groan loudly gripping the boy tighter. 

He's happy they remembered to pull down the partition or the taxi driver would be traumatised. 

"Hush you say that every time" Harry whispers against his lips connecting them hurriedly again bending over Niall so the boys legs trap his hips slightly.  
The kiss is caotic, wet and not the best they've ever shared but Harry supposes they're both a little desperate. 

"What happened to finding a girl tonight?" Harry breaths deeply as he pulls away from his lips, Niall lets out a slight snigger pulling Harry's face to his. 

"Please Harry you know that wasn't going to happen when you were practically eye fucking me all night" 

"That girl couldn't please you like I can, she doesn't know what you like" Harry chuckles like he was mocking him, he knew Niall knew there was so much truth behind his words. Nialls leans back so his body was up against the door of the car, the handle was digging into his back and the window was cold against his neck but he didn't care. He bites his lip spreading his legs a little further, which puts the most sexual images, memories in Harry's mind. 

Harry can tell by his body language he's being seductive, not that he hasn't got Harry exactly where he wants him. 

"No I don't think she could " Niall whimpers as Harry leans over connecting their lips harshly again. He knows they've got at least five more minutes until they reach his home so he pushes his body on top of Niall's squeezing the boys thighs. 

"You own me tonight Harry" Niall utters as Harry leans down and starts kissing across his collarbone unbuttoning a couple of buttons of his shirt so he has more access. 

"I love how you say that like I don't own you mostly every night" Harry mumbles biting down on the boys collarbone. Niall groans loudly as Harry sucks on his skin licking over the faint red mark. Niall thrusts his hips up against Harry's pulling on his curls a little as Harry continues licking the hollow of his collorbone. 

Niall doesn't say anything, Harry knows what he wants just from the way his body reacts to Harry's touches. He places his hand over Niall's clothed crotch pushing down and rubbing lightly, he can feel the hot skin from under his palm and he rubs Harder Niall pulls his head up and connects their lips to hide his loud moan. 

"Fuck" he groans as Harry stops and starts laying kisses over his jawline.  
"Once we get out of this taxi that's the plan" 

 

♡♡

The minute they step into Harry's house, Niall slams the door and Harry pulls him over to him by the waist. 

Any other time Harry would be holding him up against a wall by now or pinning him to the nearest flat surface, but he holds Niall close to his body and just breaths him in. 

"What would you call this?" Harry mumbles running his hands over Niall's sides.  
"Call it what you like" Niall replies gently pulling Harry down so their lips fit together. Niall moved his lips against Harrys the obnoxious smacking noice echoing as their lips disconnected and then came together again. Harry started walking forward Making Niall walk backwards until he fell on the sofa with Harry on top of him. Harru kept their lips together, his tongue moving along with Niall's making him groan at the feeling. 

"Would you mind if I fucked you on the sofa I'm far too turned on right now to take you all the way upstairs" Harry sighs lifting Niall gently before sitting down on the sofa with the boy on his lap. 

Niall's breath hitches and he nods agreeing quickly, "I don't care if you fuck me on the floor" he Whispers starting to rock his hips against Harry's chasing the small amount of friction it provided.  
Harry nods starting to un button Niall's shirt quickly as Niall does his.

Honestly if your about to have sex with your fuck buddy it shouldn't be as intimate as the sex Harry and Niall have, they undress eachother, Harry likes to kiss over Nialls body and leave little love marks everywhere. He wishes he could lay him back and just make love to him like he wants too. But he reminds himself their not dating, their not in love. (or so they think)

"Get on with it" Niall groans sliding off Harry's lap and ripping the jeans off both their bodies and throwing them in a pile beside the coffee table. 

"Lube!" Harry suddenly slaps his knee and he jumps up off the sofa kissing niall gently on his cheek before jogging upstairs in his boxers to collect the lube. Niall watches him leave a amused look on his face he finishes undressing himself. 

Harry comes jogging down the stairs a second later pulling his boxers off as he goes. There both so desperate now they cant seem to think straight. 

 

"Hands and knees" Harry commands already spreading the lube on his fingers as Niall leans his arms on the arm of the couch so hes in a doggy style position.  
Harry outright moans at the erotic image and leans back on his knees behind Niall. 

"Your still a little streched from last night right?" Harry asks pumping his erection a little to ease the throbbing a little.  
"Yeah I think so, please hurry up" Niall groans rocking his hips back and forth.  
Harry licks at his lips and them leans over kissing over Niall's ass cheek lightly as he inserts one finger, he was right, Niall's tight, so damn tight, but he's lose enough to take one finger easily. "Harry please" Niall whimpers digging his fingers into the arm of the sofa. 

Harry knows Niall can take another so he inserts his second finger slowly letting the boy adjust before pumping them slowly in and out until Niall begins to pant letting his head fall of his arm. 

He goes deeper curling his fingers trying to find that one spot that'll make him weak.  
"Tell me now Niall, could that girl make you feel like this" Harry tuts fingering him faster and harder so Niall whimpers loudly digging his nails into the couch as Harry's fingers rub at his sensitive spots inside him. 

"Answer me now Baby I don't like being ignored" Harry whispers spanking Niall a little making the boy squeal. 

"Yes"  
"Yes what?"  
"Nobody can make me feel like this"

Harry nods happy with Niall's answer,  
"Damn right"

When Harry's sure Niall's ready he pulls his fingers out slowly appreciating the moans Niall lets out as he rubs over his entrance for a second with his thumb. 

"What position" Harry asks as he lubes up his dick hissing at Cold sensation.  
"This one"  
Niall gets more comfortable leaning over a bit more and breathing deeply waiting in antisipation. 

"Your so stunning" Harry mumbles as he teases Niall by rubbing the tip of his member against Niall's hole.  
"And your such a fucking tease" Niall mumbles into his arm, Harry smirks pushing in his head gently. 

"So impatiet Baby" Harry chuckles as Niall tries to fuck himself back on Harry's dick, but Harry pushes in the small of his back to stop him. 

Niall whines loudly but Harry feels himself about to explode so he thrusts half way in, he feels Niall's knees begin to buckle so he holds onto Niall's hips tightly as he thrusts the rest of the way in. 

He groans loudly as he bottoms out, Niall pants his hold on the sofa tightening as his eyes close with the feeling of Harry finally filling him up. 

"Waiting all night for this" Niall moans loudly as Harry starts thrusting gently. 

"Well I guess you shouldn't of been dry fucking that girl in the club or you could've had this Hours ago" Harry smirks thrusting faster until he builds a fast rhyme. 

Niall nods, he can't do much more, his eyes closing and his eyes rolling in plessure. 

Harry thrusts fast and harder his hips slapping off Niall's backside, his nails digging into Niall's hips leaving behind marks. He wants too, he wants to leave marks. He wants Niall to look down at his body tomorrow and see evidence of their night. 

"Harder please, fuck me harder" Niall moans loudly as finally Harry finds his prostate, the position there in makes it easier for Harry to thrust into him. 

But Harry pulls out until his head is still in and he slowly thrusts in, he lets out a large moan, Niall feels incredible, he's tight and warm and he feels close already. 

"Oh Harry" Niall whines lowly as he starts thrusting again and god he really would like to see Niall's face right now. 

Harry spreads Niall's cheeks as he stares down at his dick fucking in snd out of Niall's body. "Harry I'm gonna cum, Harry fuck" Niall moans loudly, he's leaning down and biting his own arm, he hates being loud but Harry loves it. 

Harry hits Niall's prostate over and over until Niall finally moans loudly gasping into his arm as his nails dig into the arm of the sofa "Harry!" He whimpers as his body shakes and he comes all over the sofa. 

Harry thrusts slowly until Niall has calmed down from his orgasm a little bit, he pulls out ready to start jerking himself off but Niall turns around and moves his hand so he can pump Harry himself. "Niall" Harry leans his head back as Niall kitten licks at his tip, his hand moving fast over Harry's dick. 

"Come on Harry, cum for me please, cum in my mouth" Niall mumbles kissing down the side of Harry. 

The blonde pumps faster sucking on the head and Harry can't hold it anymore, he closes his eyes tightening his hands in Niall's hair as he cums inside his mouth. 

"Oh Baby" he groans as Niall sucks on his head until hes sucked him dry, Harry looks down breathing heavily as Niall swallows. Winking quicky before giggling and licking all over Harry's softening cock.  
"Your literally trying to kill me" Harry groans lifting Niall's head and pecking his lips quickly his breath still heavy and he still feels disoriented.  
"Don't you know it" 

 

♡♡

"What would you call us Niall" Harry whispers as him and Niall lay in bed.  
Niall turns around looking at him for a second before looking back at the ceiling. 

"I suppose we're not boyfriends, so we're friends who have great sex" he looks at Harry smiling brightly and then laughing.  
Harry laughs along and nods because well it's true. 

"Your like a fix to me I suppose" Niall says looking away from the ceiling and staring straight at Harry.  
"A fix?" 

"Yeah your like a temporary fix "

"Is that a good thing?" 

"Yeah,yeah it is"


End file.
